fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cindyluea8128/The 3rd Season
(Lazy me become lazy to write this...but still I have to. So many special points this has brought out...) So it's been days since the news was out. From the poster you can see the usual main Fairilus has changed their outfits. This is a sign that they're gonna make this into a parallel universe to the last two seasons. While I had expected this since JP always do that, I'm still a bit not adapted to that because S2, The Magic Mirror, was a sequel story. That season gave me kinda a deep impression (all the difficulties a pair of loving human and Fairilu have to face...). Anyway, I still am looking forward to the start of this anime. Oh and this got quite a lot of first-times. Like the point I've stated above, this is the first season in the series that changed universe. With new universe, not only a new human main came out, also an ''already-existed-before'' Fairilu is gonna join the main cast. One special point of her is that she's the main in a novel series called Twinkle. Probably this season is based on the universe of Twinkle (as well as RRF's Secret Encyclopedia; see the costumes? I think the anime is mainly based on this book). Another first time is that this season (in Japan) is not going to air on TV TOKYO, and the first TV station that's gonna air this is not even a terrestrial one, but satellite that need to be paid. That is a big, big change since My Melo (13 years ago; TV Osaka is part of TV TOKYO Network so it counts). Interestingly, the first TV station to air this, Kids Station, makes it back to a "Doasa (Saturday morning)" anime. The only terrestrial TV station to air this is TOKYO MX, starting on 15th July (a week and one day after its premiere to Japan). If we guys want to get raw sources of the clips, such as on YouTube, if lucky enough, some guys might upload the Kids Station version to be as soon as possible. But I somehow fear one more thing: if it's not TV TOKYO, how do I suppose to get newest official preview, take a look of the anime website, and with some chance, get the newest episode titles? (??) First time No. 3 is that this is short. The period of one episode is short (15 mins), and even the whole series is short (26 episodes). This actually brings back some memory of Onegai My Melo Sukkiri, which had its episodes 10-min length only (but hey, 'least they got 52 eps). So basically, this whole thing is almost completely different with the previous seasons. I bet even the story style will be different. While the previous two is some kind of love-comedy (a comedy show that also features romance, which can be dark), this season might put more attention to the franchise's fantasy fairy-ly settings. If I'm right about this anime basing on the Secret Encyclopedia, Fairilus there might live a life that more matches our common imaginations on fairies. Although love stories are still inevitable (look at Nozomu, Yuuto, Sion...), this time might not have some serious dark settings, but rather 100% sweet stories. Oh oh oh, seems Anchusa, Ren (Fairilu Gole), Hopper and co. are gonna be in their child forms in the anime (which I'm kinda excited about because I love loli-Anchusa ><). Saw the cards of the Magical Pendulum and got this idea. So many new things this season 3 is going to bring out, but we still haven't known what exactly this is gonna be like. So let's wait for it! Spica as the main will meet us at Tanabata (a matching festival). (Hope I cover everything I wanna say...geez not even my composition homework got this length...) Category:Blog posts